yunjae:LIE TO ME!
by azura kyosuke
Summary: chap 2 update/semoga tidak mengecewakan/RnR or DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

Namanya ide thu gx bisa ditahan yak  
mohon maklum u.u

douzo^^

.

.

.

.

.

..

LEE HARIKA PRESENT  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LIE TO ME!(PROLOG)**

Cast:jung yunho,kim jaejoong,choi siwon,kim heechul,kim kibum,dll xD  
rated:T-M  
Genre:yaoi,smut,komedi,romance

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau harus menjadi penulis jae"  
"tap-"  
"kum0hon..ini permintaan terakhirku"

"annyeong haseyo tuan jung yun-ho kim jaejoong imnida...saya seorang penulis yang akan menerbitkan karya saya di jung company yang terkenal ini"

' ..oppa...m0re oppa"

"terima karyaku kumohon"  
"yah...karyamu itu seperti teka teki silang begitu bagaimana mau diterima,pergi!"

"dia..i-istriku!"  
"mwo?"

"kau harus pakai dres!"  
"kau gila?hei apa kabar bisepku eoh?"  
"kalau begitu hilangkan!"  
"eh?"

"ah...sh..akh-YAK!apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"membuat kissmark"  
"babo!stauku membuat kissmark itu dihisap bukan dicubit begini INI SAKIT! saja tak pernah menyubitku seperti iniT.T"  
"jadi kau mau yang sungguhan?"  
"ANI!"

"siwon sebentar lagi datang!ingat skenario kita! Dan pakai handuk didada jangan dipinggang!"  
"mati-kau-jung-yunHO"

.

Hehehe  
gaje yak?  
Ma'af kalau begithuxD

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**LEE HARIKA PRESENT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LIE TO ME!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** ,AND OTHER**_

_**RATED:T**_

_** .ROMANCE,SMUT**_

_**SUM:LIAT DI PROLOG XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DOUZO^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AUTHOR POV**

hospital

Sebuah ruangan menampakan seorang laki-laki yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan ringkih nan pucat yeoja yang sedang berbaring dengan alat Bantu khas pasien sekarat,

Yah yeoja bernama boa yang merupakan kakak angkat namja yang tengah mnenggengam tangannya erat kim jaejoong telah lama menderita penyakit gagal ginjal dan kini sudah sampai stadium akhir.

"jae ahh" lirihnya menolehkan kepalanya perlahan menatap adik angkatnya itu sayu

"aku lelah…hh..bisakah kau merelakanku?"sambungnya nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal membuat jaejoong tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya

"hiks…hh..nde noona"

Sunyi sebentar

"jadilah penulis jae.."

"tap—"

"kumohon ini permintaan terakhirku"

Jaejoong terdiam dan bangkit dari kursinya jujur dia kesal dengan perkataan noonanya

Hey

..menjadi penulis itukan cita-citanya bukan kim jaejoong?

"kuh..mohon jae..hh" boa mencoba menggapai kerah kemeja jaejoong yang bergeming terlalu banyak hal yang memutari otaknya juga keadaan boa yang kini makin sekarat membuatnya tak bisa bergerak

"arra,,aku akan mewujudkan permintaanmu noona..beristirahatlah dengan tenang"

Lirih jaejoomg kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu berganti dengan orang-orang yang akan mengurus jasad boa

.

.

.

.

_**LIE TO ME!**_

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

"ARGH…."pekikku mengusap wajahku frusrtasi apa yang harus kutulis eoh? Sudah seharian aku berkutat dengan layar monitor yang sekarang tampak seperti tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sinis karna sudah hampir sepuluh kali layar itu kulukai dari mencakar sampai menggigitnya

Berlebihan?memang tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang sabar !wajar bagiku melakukan ini!-_-

"_tulis apapun yang ingin kau ungkapkan…apapun"_

Perlahan kuhela nafasku teringat ucapan boa noona

"apapun"ulangku dan kembali tuts-tuts keyboard itu menyalurkan semua yang ingin ku ungkapkan seperti perkataan boa noona.

.

.

.

.

.

_**LIE TO ME!**_

.

.

.

.

Kulebarkan senyumku menatap gedung kokoh dihadapanku ini dan memastikan pakaian yang kugunakan rapi dan layak

v-neck,jaket,dan celana levis yah semuanya sudah lulus uji^^

dengan penuh percaya diri aku memasuki gedung itu jung company milik keluarga jung yang terkenal kaya itu bergerak dibidang penerbitan karya-karya tulis seperti novel,dsb

yang kini sudah diwariskan ke anak pertama pemilik terdahulu jung yunho.

Mataku bergerak liar memperhatikan tiap sudut lantai dasar aku ingin menemui tuan jung yunho secara langsung memperlihatkan karyaku yang sangat spektakuler ini yang kuyakin bisa masuk ke topten book versi jung company

Ahh memikirkannya saja sudah ingin membuatku pingsan bagaimana kalau jadi kenyataan ya? Fufufu~

"permisi ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"tampak seorang yeoja bermake up tebal yang kuyakini karyawan disini kini tengah berdiri di depanku dan tersenyum membuatku agak terkejut karna keberadaanya yang tiba-tiba

"ahh…eumh..aku mencari ruangan tuan jung..ingin bertemu tuan jung yunho…menyerahkan ini"ucapku gelagapan menunjukan amplop coklat yang lumayan tebal ke yeoja itu

"aku sudah ada janji dengannya"bohongku cepat saat kulihat yeoja itu ingin menginstrupsi ucapanku

"baiklah..kebetulan tuan jung memang sedang ada di ruangannya mari saya tunjukan ruangannya"

Kami berdua pun mulai menaiki lift menuju kelantai tak memakan waktu lama aku dan yeoja itu sudah sampai

"ini ruangannya..apa perlu saya temani masuk?"

"ahh…tidak perlu…eumh trima kasih atas bantuannya"jawabku sambil membungkukan badanku aku mengerutkan keningku saat menatap yeoja yang kini menatapku juga dengan tatapan sebal

aku salah apa?

"yasudah masuklah sana!"yeoja itupu berlalu

"dasar dakocan!"desisku akhirnya menatap punggungnya kesal lalu beralih ke pintu dihadapanku ruangan tuan jung yunho.

"tuan jung yunho im coming"

CEKLEK

"ahh si—apa aigo"tampak disana namja bernametag presedir tuan jung yunho yang tampan namun tak setampan diriku pastinya tengah memasang wajah terkejutnya

Hahaha pasti karma aku lupa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu u.u)

Dengan senyum 100.000 watt aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk

"annyeong haseyo kim jaejoong imnida saya seorang penulis yang akan menerbitkan karya saya di jung company yang terkenal ini!^^,"ucapku antusias tak memperdulikan mahluk yang masih memasang wajah cengoknya

"ahk…ahk…oppa..ssh more oppa"

( O.O?)

YUNHO POV

BUGGH!

"ARRGH.."

"sial"desisku dengan mata yang terpejam

Jatuh dari tempat tidur lagi….hh…badanku sakit semua-_-

Perlahan kuusap kedua mataku yang kuyakin sangat sipit sekarang ah silau sekali diluar sana

Kurenggangkan otot-ototku yang terasa kaku lalu menatap jam dinding

"setengah delapan.."gumamku kembali naik ketempat tidur dan kembali bergelung disana

"setengah delapan"gumamku lagi

"ada apa sih dengan setengah delapan?kenapa aku lupa ya?ahh pasti ini karna aku banyak kerja"aku mulai menutup mata dan mengusap bahuku

"kerja O..O"

ZRAK

Duagh,duagh,duagh

BLAM!

"UMMA! AKU KESIANGAN!"

BUGH!

"AUUH,,,tsk,~! ##$$TTYY%^$^%&&^*^&^…kenapa licin begini sih ahh bath up aku lupa mematikannya!ah yunho kau teledor sekali %&^%&^*&&*^&…"serapahku kepada diriku sendiri yang kini terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya

"UMMAMU SUDAH MATI HYUNG!DAN HENTIKAN OMONGAN KOTORMU ITU! MASIH PAGI UNTUK MENODAI TELINGA SUCIKU!"balas suara husky tiba-tiba yang

kuyakini sepupuku sekaligus seketaris yang sedang menyiapkan semua yang kuperlukan

Ohya aku lupa ummaku kan sudah meninggal T.T

"umma"gumamku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan bangkit dari posisi tidak elit itu

Ahh..lebih baik aku cepat mandi.

.

.

.

.

"hari ini jadwalmu tidak terlalu memeriksa karya-karya yang diajukan untuk menjadi topten bulan ini saja hyung"ucap yoochun yang membuatku lega karna hari ini tidak ada kolega yang menjadi kecewa karna aksi kesianganku

"hantarkan semuanya ke ruanganku nde?"

"arra presedir"jawabnya membuatku terkekeh hh…seketaris teladan^^

.

.

.

.

.

**GAME OVER**

Tulisan yang tercetak jelas dilayar komputerku

Sudah dua jam aku memainkannya berusaha membunuh rasa bosanku setelah selesai mengkoreksi karya-karya itu

**Tapi tetap saja bosan-_-**

Kugerakan mouse yang ku pegang menutup aplikasi yang kubuka tadi lalu beralih ke folder-folder pribadiku

'_Mature yunho'_

"tidak ada salahnya kan aku menonton ini?"lirihku menatap folder yang kusebut folder pensucianku itu dengan tatapan ragu

Klik

Isi folder yang berupa video-video XXX Kini yang terpampang di layar laptopku

'_Bath up'_

Klik

Kubulatkan mataku ketika video itu mulai, menampakan sepasang kekasih tengah bercumbu mesra di bath up dengan air hangat

Saling merape,dsb membuat libidoku perlahan naik

CEKLEK

"sia-pa aigo"ucapku terkejut dan sekali lagi aku tambah terkejut dengan mahluk yang tengah memasuki ruanganku dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya…

Dengan patah-patah aku menatap layer laptopku memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu lalu kembali menatap sosok yang kini tengah memperkenalkan dirinya….**mirip!**

"annyeong haseyo kim jaejoong imnida saya seorang penulis yang akan menerbitkan karya saya di jung company yang terkenal ini!,"

Aku makin membulatkan mataku saat mendengar suaranya

Dia….namja?

"ahk…ahk…oppa..ssh more oppa"

(O;.O)

Pandanganku jadi beralih setelah mendengar SUARA DESAHAN LAKNAT ITU

AISH AKU MALU/

"ahh…ohh…tight"

"ssh..oppah I will klim—"

PRAK

Dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan aku menutup laptopku

"eheem…errr….yah..ada yang bias saya Bantu? " dehemku sambil menaikan ikatan dasi untuk menetralisir kegugupanku karma tatapan iritasi yang sosok itu berikan

"hahh…tuan jung aku ingin menerbitkan karyaku disini kupikir bertemu langsung denganmu akan leb-ih-baik"ucapnya mencibir di akhir kalimat membatku jadi merasa bersalah

"ahhh,nde maaf soal tadi silakan duduk biar aku melihat karyamu kuyakin pasti bagus^^"

Ucapku antusian agar ia melupakan masalah tadi

Ia pun mengagukan kepalannya lalumenyerahkan amplo colat yang ia pegang

_No title_

"eh?"aku mengenyitkan dahiku lalu membacanya lagi sampai pada akhirnya

Pluk

"maaf,kami tidak bias menerima karyamu mungkin lain kali"

**Keep/delete?**

.

.

.

.

Maaf cuman dikit zura lagi buru2

#bow

Kuharap kalian mau ngeripiu ff geje ini

Tapi ngeliat ripiu yang dikit aku jadi berpikir buat discontinue semua TT

Maaf kalo zura egois

Sumpah! Jadwal zura padet banget sekolah dari pagi sampai maghrib belum tugas2nya

Dan yang ngebuat zura tetep mencoba update adalah kalian readers

SAYA SANAGT BERTRIMAKASIH  
#terharu


End file.
